A Matter of Blood
by Amy Pond-Lovegood
Summary: Hermione finally breaks and takes it out on Ron, and he leaves. But, when he comes back, something horrible has happened. Read to find out what! Rated T for a tiny bit of language and some themes.


**Hey! I've finally posted my first fanfic! It's written for the Poet's Pen Prompt Challenge. WARNING: It may seem a bit cheesy, so if you don't like that, don't read this. Also, depending on how you look at it, Hermione is sort of OOC**

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione**

**Prompt: What exactly did I do?**

**Poem: Verse from "Ring out the Wild Bells" by Alfred Lord Tennyson**

_**Ring out in false pride in place and blood,**_

_**The civic slander and the spite,**_

_**Ring in the love of truth and right,**_

_**Ring in the common love of good.**_

Hermione's POV

I sat on my bed in the master bedroom of the house I lived in with my husband, Ronald Weasley. My eyes were puffy from crying, and my pillow was wet from the tears. I had cried until I had no tears left, and now all I could do was stare at my arm. _Mudblood_. Dirty blood. Common blood. Inferior to everyone else. I was a Mudblood, and this scar was there to remind me of it, all the time. So I wouldn't forget my place.

Ron's POV

I sat in my office in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. I finished the last page of paperwork and looked at the time. It was already 8:00 PM. _Blimey! _I thought. _I promised Hermione I'd be back by 6:30! _So I rushed out of the Ministry and Apparated right outside our house. We lived in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, close to Harry and Ginny.

I went inside and called out, "I'm sorry I'm so late, I just got caught up in my paperwork." I waited for an answer, but none came. My mind started to think up everything that could've happened to her, so I raced upstairs, wand in hand. I opened my bedroom door, and there she was, sitting on the bed. Relief flooded through me until I saw her face. She had obviously been crying, so I walked over to comfort her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked in a soft tone, sitting down beside her. She shot me a glare.

"_What's wrong?_ You can't even keep your promises, Ronald Weasley! You lied to me, told me you'd be back two hours ago! Or do you think you're too good to hold on to promises? Because you're a Pureblood?"

"Hermione-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me, Ronald! I don't even know why I married you! You obviously don't even care about me! I was crazy to even think that you'd be able to love a Mudblood like me! I'm just a bother to you, like a pebble in your shoe. Filth!"

"Hermione, you know I don't think of you like that. I lo-"

"Don't you dare lie and say you love me, Ronald! Just-just leave!" she yelled, and then started sobbing. It was clear that I wasn't wanted, so I looked at her, longing to comfort her, and then left.

Hermione's POV

I regretted everything I said the moment he left. I knew that I didn't actually believe that, and now he had left me. I had torn us apart. He'd never forgive me now. I started to cry harder. Now, he had every right to believe everything I said he did. I was a bother, nothing but trouble. He deserved so much better than me.

Ron's POV

As I walked out of the house, I started to think of where I could go. I decided to send a patronus to Harry and see if I could stay over for the night. After a few moments, I got a patronus back saying that it was fine. Since it was dark, I just apparated to Harry's house, and didn't bother to find someplace deserted.

Although Harry, Ginny and James' house is mostly magic, there are also lots of muggle things. Harry and Ginny want their kids to grow up with both influences, so although they live in a magical house, they still go to muggle primary school and have some muggle toys.

I knocked on the door and waited for Harry, who opened the door and invited me in.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Hermione and me, we- well, we sort of had a fight. She made it clear that I wasn't wanted. She was going on about some pureblood thing or something. Hey sis." I said, as Ginny came into view, nursing a 5 month-old James.

"What? That's not like her. She must be really upset. She's never cared about blood before." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "What exactly did she say?"

"Well, I told her I'd be home by 6:30 for dinner, but I got caught up in paperwork and before long, it was 8! So I rushed home and she was a complete wreck. I asked her what was wrong and she said: 'You can't even keep your promises, Ronald Weasley! You lied to me, told me you'd be back two hours ago! Or do you think you're too good to hold on to promises? Because you're a Pureblood?' and then she said 'You obviously don't even care about me! I was crazy to even think that you'd be able to love a Mudblood like me! I'm just a bother to you, like a pebble in your shoe. Filth!' and I tried to comfort her, but she banished me from the house!"

"I think you should go back and apologise," said Ginny. "She was probably under loads of stress and just took it out on you. She's pushing you away, but really, she wants you to stay. She needs you."

"Are you mad? If I go back now, she'll bite my head off!" I replied.

"Stay the night; it will give you both the chance the chance to cool off. But you should go back first thing tomorrow morning." Said Harry.

"Thanks, mate." And with that, we all went upstairs, and I crashed in the guest room while Harry and Ginny put James to sleep.

Hermione's POV

I waited, hoping he would come back. He always came back, even when we were hunting for horcruxes, so many years ago. But, at midnight, he still hadn't come back. What was I expecting? I threw him out, anyways. He'd abandoned me. There was no point to life anymore. My husband, the person I loved the most, was gone. I couldn't cry anymore. There were no tears left.

X – X – X – X – X

Ron's POV

The next morning, I got up at 7 AM, after a good sleep. It was a Saturday, so Harry and Ginny were still sleeping. I left a note thanking them and letting them know that I'd gone back home.

As soon as I got home, I could tell that something was wrong. It seemed too quiet. I figured that Hermione would still be asleep, so I went to our bedroom quietly, and opened the door. I stifled a scream and rushed over to my wife. She was on the floor, her arm bleeding terribly. I quickly cast a charm that told me what was wrong. She had many deep cuts, and had lost tons of blood. Right now, the only thing keeping her alive was her magic, and that wouldn't last very long either.

I knew that apparating wasn't good for her, but it was that or nothing, so I picked her up and apparated to St. Mungo's. As soon as I was in the lobby, I ran to the secretary. She took one look at Hermione and said,

"Spell Damage Ward, fourth floor."

I hurried there, and was immediately greeted by healers. They put Hermione on a bed and started trying to heal her, while I waited in a chair. I sent a patronus to Harry, telling him about Hermione, and soon enough, he was there with Ginny and James.

After what felt like a few hours (although it was probably just a few minutes), the main healer came out.

"Good morning Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr Weasley. We have done what we can for Mrs Weasley, but she seems to have lost too much blood. Her blood type is AB Negative, the rarest blood type there is. Only about 1 out of 200 people have it. So, unfortunately, if we can't find a match, I'm sorry to say that her time here is limited."

"Test me." I quickly said, desperate for anything that could save Hermione.

"You can test us too." said Harry quickly.

X – X – X – X – X

A few minutes after the test – the longest minutes of my life – we got the results back.

"Mr Potter, you are an O Positive, while Mrs Potter, you are an A Positive. Mr Weasley, you are an AB Negative. The chances of this happening are one in a million, but you are perfectly compatible, Mr Weasley, if you are still willing to donate."

"Anything – I'll do anything for her." I said, relieved.

Hermione's POV

I woke up in a white bed. I had no idea what had happened, but then I remembered everything – the fight, the wait, and finally the spell. I realised I was in a hospital, and was relieved. I knew I was going to die, but I was happy I hadn't – I didn't want to die anymore.

I looked over and saw Ron sitting in the chair next to me. I smiled and waited for him to notice I was awake.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin; I was so worried, are you feeling okay? Should I go get a healer?"

"Ron! I'm fine. Who brought me here?"

"I did. I was so scared; there was blood, and you weren't moving and you looked dead. I'm so sorry I left, it's all my fault-"

"Ron, it's okay. You came back. You always do. I was being stupid; I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Okay." he smiled. "But what exactly happened?"

"Well, er, at work, someone called me a Mudblood again. I, er, I was swelling on it a lot and it sorta, you know, got to my head. And then you were late, and I exploded, and then I thought you had left, and then, I, well, I sorta… I … I sectumsempra'd myself." I finished in a whisper.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry. But you shouldn't listen to those people. They're wrong. I have proof. You lost so much blood, and you needed a transfusion. You're an AB Negative, did you know that? It's the rarest blood type. Only 1 in 200 people have that. And guess what? I am too. 1 in 200, 'Mione. I'm a pureblood, and I was the only person who could save you. It doesn't matter that your parents are muggles, and anyone who can't see that is a fool. Hermione, I love you."

I was completely and utterly shocked. He had risked his life for me. I could be dead. Then, all I felt was love. I loved him, and I told him so.

X – X – X – X – X

A MONTH LATER

I sat in the living room, waiting for Ron to come home. I started panicking. How was he going to react? What if he was mad? What if he didn't want him or her? Would he leave? What would I do then?

Just then the door opened. Ron was home. He came straight into the living room, smiling. Suddenly, his expression changed to worry.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just waiting for you. I need to show you something." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Okay…" he replied hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Well, I went to the wizarding clinic today, because I haven't been feeling very well for a few days, and, well… the healer gave me this." I said, giving him a slip of paper saying the following:

_Spell: __gravida necne_

_Instructions: Say the incantation and wave your wand once clockwise on top of your stomach. After a few seconds, the tip of your wand will either turn grey or yellow. Yellow means that you're pregnant; grey means that you're not._

"And, well, I tried it earlier and, well, look." I said, and followed the instructions. Sure enough, the tip of my wand turned yellow. I closely watched Ron's expression, worried about how he'd react. His face changed from interest to confusion to shock, and finally, to an ecstatic, goofy grin.

"I'm gonna be a father." he whispered, then said louder, "I'm gonna be a father!"

"So you're not upset?" I asked, relieved.

"Upset? How could I be upset? We're gonna have a family!"

And with that, I knew we were going to be fine.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know that Hermione doesn't usually act like that, but the way I see it, she was under a lot of pressure, and being called that by an adult had more impact than being called that by a schoolboy, so she just cracked. **

**Please review. I accept constructive criticism, but no flames please!**

**-Amy**


End file.
